


What's the Point

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle tries to understand why mundanes get so excited over holidays.





	What's the Point

“So the point of this holiday is to celebrate a bunny breaking into people’s houses. Also, the bunny leaves behind treats for the children.” Isabelle said.

Clary put on plate down then replied, “Well, it sounds stupid when you say it like that.”

“Well, of course it is. Also, why are people so obsessed with old men and animals breaking into their houses?” Isabelle asks. They were setting the table for an Easter breakfast.

“You’ve officially now ruined every holiday.” 

“I just don’t understand this one. The Fourth of July is to celebrate America’s Independence, Thanksgiving is a time to be grateful for everything, and Christmas is a time for family.” Isabelle list. 

“For religious people Easter is about the raise of Jesus. For non-religious people Easter is about good breakfast food.” Clary tells her. 

“I’m still creeped out by the fact that mundanes let weird strangers into their houses.” Isabelle tells her.

“Oh, Isabelle. What am I going to do with you?” 

Isabelle shrugs her shoulders, “No, idea.”


End file.
